In decorative assemblies, including a bulb and a flower portion having soft petals, typically, the soft petals are glued to the surface of the bulb holder. The process is cumbersome; also the whole decorative assembly is to be discarded when the bulb fails, because the flower portion is integral with the bulb assembly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a bulb assembly connected with a decorative flower having soft petals through a sleeve removably secured between the flower portion and the bulb holder. The features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.